dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amber Liu
Perfil *'Nombre:'엠버 / Amber thumb|290px|Amber *'Nombre en inglés:' Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre chino:' 劉逸雲 / Liu Yin Yu *'Apodos:' Koala, Stitch, Llama. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Modelo, compositora y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: San Fernando Valley, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: '''168cm *'Peso:' 53 kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografia Nació y se crió en Los Ángeles; un tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwán, para luego volver a Los Ángeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Su estilo de vestir es Tomboy (el cual su concepto es, una chica que suele vestir de manera masculina, mientras que sus actitudes tampoco suelen ser muy femeninas) Hip hop. Temas para dramas *''Spread its Wings - tema para God of Study junto a Krystal y Luna (2010) Programas *Guerrilla date (2013) *Amazing f(x) (2013) *Show Champion (2013-Actual) - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara *Funny or die (Anna Kendrick goes K-pop with f(x) 2013) *Go! f(x) (2013) *Weekly Idol (junto a las otras integrantes de F(x) excepto sulli) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) *Best Couple (2012) *The Beatles Code (2011-2012) *Hello F(x) *Idol Star Olympics *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction *Spao Colaboraciones *Dance (NaNaNa) - Stephanie Kim *I'm back - Danson *Don't Lie - S.M. The Ballad *Oops!- Super Junior *Happy holidays - Henry Lau *Like a G6 - Key (SHINee) & Kris (EXO) *1-4-3 ( I love you ) - Henry Lau *1,2 step - Yuri Curiosidades *'''Grupo Kpop: F(x) *'Nacionalidad:' Taiwanesa-Americana *'Casting:' 2008 SM Global Audition. *'Fanclub: 'Ember *'Idioma:' Inglés, Coreano, Mandarín. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Jackie Liu) *'Religión:' Cristiana. "Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de Él." *'Hobbies:' Bailar, rapear (improviso), tocar la guitarra y bateria. *'Especialidades:' Basketball, TaeKwonDo, coser, rubix *'Ídolo favorito:' Michael Jackson. *'Mascotas:' Tiene un perro llamado Engd y otros 2 llamados Princesa y JackJack. *Su compañera de cuarto es Victoria. *El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de Corea. *Su mejor amigo es Henry de Super Junior-M,Ya que el fue el primer amigo que tuvo en la SM,además de que el es muy similar a ella en muchos aspectos. *Ella, Jonghyun de SHINee y Donghae de Super junior se hacen llamar los hermanos dinosaurios de la SM por su parecido entre ellos. *Es considerada una de las mejores Rapper Femeninas de Asia, junto con YooBin de Wonder Girls, CL de 2NE1, Miryo de Brown Eyed Girls, y Yoon Mirae. *Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar), Faith (Fe). Dos tatuajes más en la espalda, sobre los omoplatos dos cruces grandes con un texto del que se desconoce su contenido. *Estuvo en un equipo de básquetbol desde la escuela primaria en EE.UU. En Corea, juega con los trainees de SM. *Escribio la cancion Love del album Pinoccio junto con Krystal. *En una encuesta realizada en un evento de EE.UU sobre la mejor persona que podía ser pareja de Amber ha quedado Henry Lau de Suju- M en primer lugar, Key de SHINee en 2do y Peniel de BTOB en 3ro. *Compuso la canción Goodbye Summer del album Pink Tape, cuya versión original es llamada I just wanna.' Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *me2day *Instagram *Weibo Galería Amber1.jpg Amber2.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber6.png Amber7.jpg Amber8.jpg 500full.jpg tumblr_mgucv4h2b61rm268so1_500.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Tomboy Categoría:Krapera Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapera Categoría:Amber Categoría:MBC